AKA I Wish
AKA I Wish is the fifth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Teaming up with Trish to take out Sallinger, Jessica makes a startling discovery. Jeri's plot to expose Peter yields unexpected consequences. Plot Jones and Walker began their joint investigation into Gregory Sallinger at Jones' apartment, starting with the bag full of bloody money Sallinger left behind. There was $8,000 in the bag total. Walker was certain they’d catch him, but Jones knew just how smart he was. They didn’t have any kind of evidence to support their claim that Sallinger was a murderer. So, they planned a stakeout. Jones wanted to get him the right way, without the risk of losing the case to coercion, as suggested by Walker who wanted to dangle him off a roof. Walker was their one advantage as Sallinger wasn’t yet aware of her. While examining photos in a darkroom, Sallinger looked at himself in the mirror and said "you’re right, I never tried", as he whimpered. The whimpering stopped almost instantly and he then bagged up all the hanging photos and put away his equipment. He covered up his tracks, doing away with any evidence, including the victim’s phone, which was put in a trash bag and his body, which was seemingly stuffed in a suit case that Sallinger then strolled down the streets of New York City. Jones and Walker staged their stakeout on top of the neighboring building to Sallinger’s apartment. Jones explained to Walker that Sallinger was a wrestling coach at the community center and his brother died in an accident, and so Sallinger had been living off of that ever since. Walker remained on top of the building to cover the front while Jones headed around to cover the back. Hogarth comforted Kith following the release of information that Peter was skimming money from the scholarship foundation. Kith blamed herself for not seeing this. Hogarth told her that she would take care of everything as what Peter did was reprehensible and he would go down for it. There was a knock at the door. Kith had invited Laurent over as she wanted to be the one to tell him what Peter did. However, it was Peter on the other side. He suspected that Hogarth was the reason his life was in turmoil. He blamed her for leaking that information. Peter admitted to doing all those things, but he claimed that he was going to tell Kith. He accused Hogarth of destroying their life so that Kith would come to her, but Kith didn’t want to hear his excuses. Peter told Hogarth that she couldn’t have Kith, to which Hogarth replied "neither can you." Walker called Jones to alert her of Sallinger’s arrival. She watched through binoculars as he pulled out his bag what appeared to be photos. He then pulled a bureau away from the wall and added the photo to a hidden album. Jones suspected it could be a trophy. Walker wanted to break in and get it, but Jones already had an established plan. Sallinger exited the building, providing Walker with a window of time to get in, get the album, and get out. During which time, Jones would follow Sallinger. The power went out in Sallinger’s building moments before Walker broke in. She pulled the bureau away from the wall and found the hidden album. She took photos on her phone of the album. Hogarth called Ducasse to inform him that Peter Lyonne stopped by her apartment earlier that morning and accused her of orchestrating the destruction of his marriage. He was very upset and he might come by the office, where they could run into each other. Should that happen, Peter would have all the proof he needed. So, Ducasse decided to take some time off. He then disconnected the live feed he had to Peter’s laptop. After taking photos of the album, Walker put the bureau back and then took photos of the rest of the apartment. Meanwhile, Jones continued to follow Sallinger. He stopped by a park bench, where he read a newspaper. Across the street from Sallinger, an altercation ensued between Gor, a pimp, and one of his hookers, Berry. Not long after, Erik arrived. He and Sallinger had a brief exchange of words, before Erik approached Gor and handed him some money. Erik then took Berry inside a nearby hotel, which Jones followed them into. Jones entered the hotel room to the sight of Berry fighting Erik, who explained that Brianna, or as she preferred to be called, Berry, was his sister. Jones accused Erik of being in cahoots with Sallinger, however, he explained that this wasn’t the case. He was trying to get Brianna some place safe and Sallinger got to her first. What Jones saw was Sallinger questioning how Erik found him. Erik stated that Sallinger slipped up, but it was Erik who left broken pieces for Sallinger to find, and now he was threatening Erik’s sister. That’s why Erik was out there. Sallinger was the first person to ever make him. Normally, he’d give Brianna as much space as she needed, but not with Sallinger knowing who he was. As Brianna tried to leave, Erik attempted to explain that she wasn’t safe out there. Ducasse called Zaya to inform her that he would be taking a few days off, though she could tell that he was holding something back. Not to mention that Hogarth came in three hours late and locked herself in her office all day. Zaya doubted that was a coincidence. Jones returned home to find Walker and Gillian researching together. They found something, but Jones didn’t stick around to find out what it was. Instead, she approached Ducasse with a job. To house and protect Brianna. Initially reluctant, Ducasse eventually agreed. He deduced that they wanted to keep Brianna close by because she’s Erik’s sister. Ducasse then asked for the specifics, such as who he’d be protecting her from. Erik revealed to Jones that Ducasse was giving him a headache. A three on a scale from 1-10. Jones, however, decided to trust her gut over Erik’s head. Jones returned to her apartment to discover that Walker and Gillian had uncovered Sallinger’s victims. Four of them are in the online Missing Persons Database. The disappearances span ten years. And those are just the ones they know about. Gillian and Walker wanted to call the police, but as Jones explained, all they had were photos they obtained illegally. This angered Walker so much so that she decided she would beat a confession out of Sallinger, which Jones was very much against. While she too wanted to beat up Sallinger, it wouldn’t accomplish anything. Gillian, before leaving, told the two of them to work out whatever problems it was that they had with each other. Zaya entered Hogarth’s office to show her a video that had recently been posted by Peter Lyonne, where he accused Hogarth of ruining his life and having powered individuals at her beck and call. As it turned out, Lyonne filmed the video in his bathtub, as he slit his wrist and bled out. His final request was that someone stop Jeri Hogarth. And in his last words, he apologized to his wife and son. The police later found his body in his bathtub and they wanted to talk to Hogarth. But, before doing anything, Hogarth called Kith, who did not answer her call. Jones and Walker took Gillian’s advice and discussed the friction in their relationship. Walker didn’t believe that she was being treated as an equal. And she wasn’t being given the chance to prove it. Jones recalled the last time Walker tried to prove something, she killed her mother. Walker pleaded with her to let it go. Jones wanted Walker to admit she was wrong for killing her mother, but as far as Walker was concerned, she did the right thing seeing as Alisa was a murderer, who might’ve eventually killed Jones. Jones couldn’t admit that because she finally had someone. Walker argued that Jones always had someone, that being her. as Walker left, Erik exited the bathroom and asked if Jones wanted to talk about it, though she would rather forget, and so she and Erik started kissing. Hogarth called Kith shortly after returning home. Kith didn’t have much to say, simply telling Hogarth to stay away from her. Erik woke up the following morning alone in bed. He looked over to Jones, who was standing in the doorway and asked if he took her mind off it. She said no, but he knew she was lying. He claimed to get the opposite of a migraine when he made a woman happy. Jones had spent her morning trying to figure out how Sallinger managed to get rid of eight bodies in a crowded city. She suspected that Sallinger chopped them up. That would require a handsaw. Erik questioned why Jones was so invested when he was the one that found Sallinger. That fact that he was a serial killer was all Jones needed to know. Jones joined Walker up on the rooftop, where Walker informed her that Sallinger was sleeping. Jones showed Walker the photo she had taken of Sallinger’s closet and the photo that Walker had taken. In one photo, the handsaw hanging in his closet was missing, but it was back in place in the later photo. That connected with something Walker had been thinking about; the vacuum seal bags she found in his apartment. He must use them to store body parts. Jones had an idea on how to find them, but she needed Walker to get in contact with Maury at the morgue. They’re going to need to borrow something. Ducasse and Zaya discussed Peter Lyonne’s suicide over the phone. They were all in disbelief. Phones were ringing off the hook and clients were dropping them. Zaya questioned if Ducasse knew Lyonne and if he had something to do with his suicide. Ducasse replied that he wasn’t sure. However, Zaya wouldn’t allow Ducasse to blame himself for Lyonne’s death, as he made his own choices. After hanging up with Zaya, Ducasse walked out the bathroom to find Brianna destroying his apartment in search of her earring. He proceeded to find the earring in matter of seconds. He then instructed her to take her meds, but she refused. Gor knocked on the door as Brianna had called him to come pick her up, much to Ducasse’s surprise. When he tried to prevent Brianna from leaving, Gor punched him in the face. He left, with Brianna right behind him. While reading from the comfort of his home, a hand enclosed in a vacuum seal bag was hurl through Sallinger’s window. He looked outside and saw no one. Sallinger closed the window, lowered the blinds, and looked at the hand. He then turned off the lights and called 911 after spotting Jones just outside his apartment. As the police arrived, Sallinger stuffed the hand in his bag and went down the fire escape, where unbeknownst to him, Walker was waiting. Jones, who was out front of the building, was confronted by the police, who accused her of loitering. After getting a text from Walker that Sallinger was on the move, Jones met up with her near the train tracks, where she had tracked Sallinger. As they headed forward, Walker told Jones to turn off her flashlight as she could see in the dark. They caught up to Sallinger who had opened the lid to one of the tanks. They suspected that’s where he kept the bodies, but Jones wanted proof. She would investigate while Walker followed Sallinger. Jones climbed on top and entered the tank. Once inside, she found dozens of body parts. However, the tank was booby trapped. Jones tripped the line, which caused the door to lock and the tank to fill with some type of poisonous gas. Meanwhile, Walker continued to follow Sallinger, though she had second thoughts about turning around to help Jones as she could hear her attempting to punch her way out the tank. Jones punched the tank until her hands bled, but she was too weak to break through. Walker decided to go against the plan and attack Sallinger. He got back to his feet and told Walker that Jones had 30 seconds. He then ran. Jones, unfortunately, was running out of time. She could barely stand, using the ladder to hold her up. Luckily, Walker came back for her. She pried the door open and rescued Jones. When asked if she lost Sallinger, Walker replied that she chose Jones. Jones, still coughing from the attack, thanked Walker for saving her. Walker then admitted that she wished she didn’t kill Alisa. Jones said she wished her mother wasn’t a mass murderer. The police were approaching as Jones had reported her discovery of the bodies. However, Walker had to leave as they needed her anonymity. Erik returned home, where he was attacked by a Sallinger and rendered unconscious. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *John Benjamin Hickey as Peter Lyonne *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Rachel McKeon as Char *Ivica Marc as Gor *Jonathan Castro as Cop #1 *Leslie J. Frye as Female Bohemian Neighbor *David Cantor as Male Bohemian Neighbor *Becca Nevins as Female Prostitute *Jett Salazar as Male Prostitute *Kevin Kenny as Bart (uncredited) *Necole Milone as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Long Island City Rail Terminal Events *Ambush on Gregory Sallinger *Kidnapping of Erik Gelden *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) *Assassination of Alisa Jones (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles * Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *Cheng Consulting Management *New York City Police Department *ARN (mentioned) Mentioned *Donny Sallinger *Zoye Lyonne *Laurent Lyonne *Alisa Jones *Maury Tuttlebaum Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes